fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The 7th Stand User (Character)
After suddenly developing a Stand, an otherwise ordinary teenager is contacted through their radio by a mysterious man known only as "Steel", who sets them down the path to join the Stardust Crusaders on their mission to defeat DIO as the 7th Stand User. On their journey, however, they uncover something much greater in scope than DIO, and they take it upon themselves to right the flow of history and prevent the universe's seemingly inevitable fate... Powers and Statistics Tier: Unknown, Varies, up to 8-C, possibly 8-A to 7-C with their Stand Powers and Abilities: Hamon User (By utilizing Hamon, they can channel light energy and transfer it into other organisms and objects to cause harm, negating the regeneration of those weak to sunlight), Spatial Manipulation with Badges of Honor (A Badge of Honor can grant the 7th Stand User the ability to erase space) |-|Adam Ant= Insect Manipulation (Adam Ant is a Stand made up of a swarm of a thousand insects and bugs, many of which are poisonous), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Caravan= Matter Manipulation (Caravan can create, craft, and transform items by manipulating their atomic structure, and can copy other items not in its stock), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Cardigans= Electricity Manipulation (Can electrocute opponents), Light Manipulation (Can cut through opponents with searing lights), Healing, Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Carpenters= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Carpenters can disassemble and reassemble any object or being without causing harm, putting them back together either better or worse), Electricity Manipulation (Carpenters can electrocute opponents with its equipment), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Deep Purple= Air and Atmosphere Manipulation (Deep Purple can control the atmosphere and its density in a variety of ways and control the weather), Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (It can change the temperature of the air and attack with extreme temperatures), Illusion Manipulation (Deep Purple can produce illusionary mirages), Matter Manipulation (It can detonate hydrogen and oxygen particles), Poison Manipulation (It can produce several different toxic gases with varying effects), Pressure Manipulation (It can change the air pressure, raising or lowering it), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Howlin' Wolf= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation and Shockwave Creation, Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|The Joykiller= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Corrosion Inducement (Joykiller's axe causes anything it cuts to slowly rot or become poisoned), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects, and Joykiller's axe can phase through any material), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Miracles= Mind Manipulation (By manipulating the bioelectricity of others, Miracles can influence them in a variety of ways, creating illusions), Sense Manipulation (Miracles can deactivate and stimulate the senses of others, afflicting them with hallucinated pain), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users, and Miracles can use its power to render its user invisible), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Mr. BIG= Skilled Marksman, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Napalm Death= Explosion Manipulation (The words written using Napalm Death are bombs using its ink as napalm), Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation (One of Napalm Death's special bombs can rewind time), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Ocean Blue= Water Manipulation (Ocean Blue weaponizes its user's body fluids, primarily sweat and blood, using them as projectiles), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Pharoah Sanders= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (The Stand attacks with electrical currents rather than physical power, and its effectiveness raises depending on the conductivity of the target), Forcefield Creation (It can create protective electromagnetic barriers), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Pixies= Earth Manipulation (The Stand's main body can control the earth using its roots), Possession (Pixies can possess objects and living things smaller than a child), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Quicksilver= Energy Manipulation (Quicksilver converts metals and minerals into Stand energy), Energy Manipulation (Quicksilver can refine this Stand energy into various forms, such as air, electricity, ice, light, poison, and water), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Red Garland= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Sonic Youth= Sound Manipulation (Sonic Youth can control sound by playing on its guitar, and depending on the melody, it has different effects, allowing it to make use of echolocation, hypnosis, and shockwaves and razor-sharp air currents), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Specials= Skilled Martial Artist, Marksman, and Knife User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) |-|Wildhearts= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) Attack Potency: Unknown, Varies, up to Building level+ (While their different Stands vary in power and abilities, there are those that are as strong or stronger than Star Platinum, and, through their different powers, the 7th Stand User can singlehandedly defeat the likes of Diavolo, DIO, Kira, and Vins), possibly Multi-City Block level (The 7th Stand User can fight and defeat even Ultimate Kars) to Town level (One of the items in the game is a nuclear warhead, and characters like DIO can survive multiple uses of it. Some Stands can even emulate or directly replicate this nuclear explosion) with their Stand. Speed: Unknown with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with their Stand (While their different Stands vary in speed, it can generally keep up with the likes of Killer Queen, King Crimson, Star Platinum, and the World). Lifting Strength: Unknown, Varies, up to Class K with their Stand Striking Strength: Unknown, Varies, up to Building Class+, possibly Multi-City Block Class to Town level with their Stand. Durability: Unknown (The 7th Stand User can take hits from Stands like King Crimson and the World), Varies, up to Building level+, possibly Multi-City Block level to Town level with their Stand. Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Varies depending on the Stand, from Several meters to Kilometers (Certain Stands with enough range can attack N'Doul from four kilometers away, while he fights Jotaro). Standard Equipment: Their Stand, along with a host of other items and medicines; the specifics are optional. |-|Weapons= * Nuclear Warhead: A rocket launcher that can fire a nuclear missile at a target from a large, causing a massive, highly damaging nuclear explosion. * Ultraviolet Lasers: Built by the Speedwagon Foundation as an anti-vampire weapon, these lasers fire out beams of ultraviolet light that are highly effective against vampiric opponents. |-|Badges of Honor= * Badges of Honor: Special badges the 7th Stand User can obtain achieving notable feats in their journey. These badges can be used to gain new abilities and achieve other ends. ** Erasure: A Badge of Honor may grant the 7th Stand User's the Stand the ability to erase space, instantly killing anyone caught inside. Intelligence: The 7th Stand User is a clever and cunning fighter capable of holding their own among the Stardust Crusaders and fighting off the many assassins that DIO and Vins have sent their way, uncovering the truth of the world in the process. Weaknesses: In most cases, any damage dealt to their Stand is reflected on their own body, but there are some exceptions. Ocean Blue uses its own user's body fluids and may harm them, and Pixies can only possess objects and beings around the size of a small child or smaller. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Cardiac Massage: Using their Stand to phase into the body of a fallen comrade, the 7th Stand User can directly stimulate their heart, reviving them. * Hamon: Over the course of their journey, the 7th Stand User can learn to use the Hamon, also known as Sendo and the Ripple. Drawing from the light of the sun and the steady breathing of its user, Hamon energy is used to combat beings of darkness such as zombies, vampires, and the Pillar Men. A user of Hamon can channel it through all sorts of objects, animate or inanimate, to reach a target. Liquids conduct Hamon especially well, but as it is reliant on the user's breathing, if this is cut off, the Hamon cannot be utilized. |-|Arihara's "Adam Ant"= :A hard worker who is always on the move, you are humble and mature. However, you're insecure, fearing rejection more than anything, and are neurotic and methodical to an obsessive degree. You avoid conflict to the utmost extreme, and are receptive and compassionate. Adam Ant is a Long-Range, Swarm-type Stand that takes the form of a microscopic horde of insects and other bugs, numbering 1,000 in total. While lacking in power and precision, its exceptional range allows the 7th Stand User to attack from a safe distance, and any damage taken to the swarm does not affect them. * Insect Horde: Adam Ant is made up of 1,000 insects and other bugs in total, including army ants, beetles, centipedes, gnats, killer bees, and mosquitoes, among many others. This swarm can be used to blind opponents through the sheer quantity of insects, to slowly corrode and eat away at living flesh, and to poison opponents with various venomous insects. |-|Kaneda's "Caravan"= :Laid-back, witty, and easy to quick on your feet. Kind and gentle, but bad at keeping secrets. Though sharp, you're also timid, shying away from all responsibility. You're dependent on others and quick to panic, and your entire personality can change at the drop of a hat. Caravan is a Mid-Range, Support-type Stand that takes the form of a fully independent "merchant" Stand interested in only business. It has exceptional potential thanks to its unique abilities, and grows to unlock two other ACTs. * Item Crafting: Caravan can create items by altering the atomic structure of other items, rearranging the structure to create new, useful items or reproduce others, or producing entirely new items from scratch. Caravan's stock includes healing items, such as first-aid kits and antidotes, weapons, such as explosives and blades, and a variety of other items, such as oxygen tanks. ** Boomerang Hat: Caravan reproduces the distinctive razor-brimmed hat of Speedwagon, which its user throws at their opponent, slashing through them before it returns to their hands. ** Nuclear Explosion: Caravan constructs and utilizes a Nuclear Warhead, which detonates, dealing extreme damage to all opponents unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. * Caravan ACT2: Caravan transfers itself and its user to a pocket dimension within its pouch, where it has set up shop, complete with a nearby inn. This shop sells various items, including healing items, weaponry, and books that can teach its user special skills. * Caravan ACT3: Caravan's final ACT, which has not been fully described in its power. When utilized, it inflicts severe damage to its opponents, potentially casting them into darkness and causing them to become terrified. |-|Isaji's "Cardigans"= :Sensitive, deeply trusting, and easily wounded. Though you avoid people a whenever possible, you would never abandon someone in a time of need. Naturally skeptical, you're a truth-seeker who desires to get to the bottom of everything. You spend much of your time alone, pondering the universe. Cardigans is a Short-Range, Support-type Stand that resembles a nurse and focuses on healing its user and their allies. While it is not a combat-centric Stand and thus lacks power, it is very durable and precise, and can still make itself useful for violence when necessary, wielding a scalpel and other medical supplies. * Check-Up: Cardigans provides medical attention to its user and allies, healing them and their wounds whenever they are injured and providing more specific assistance to deal with "status effects" such as poisons. It can even perform surgery and revive fallen allies. Against opponents, it uses less ethical means, turning its equipment, including defibrillators, drugs, lasers, and scalpels. |-|Tsuchitani's "Carpenters"= :At first glance, you're cheerful and talkative, but you're guarded and don't pull any punches. Bold and ambitious, you point out people's faults to help them improve, rather than out of disdain. On the flip side, you can be nervous and a bit of a control freak, and when you're angered, you hold on to it for a long time, causing you to burn bridges. Carpenters is a Mid-Range, Special-type Stand resembling a humanoid and wielding carpenter tools. It has incredibly balanced capabilities, and though it lacks strength and precision, it is fast and uses its abilities effectively and with great versatility. Outside of its abilities, it can attack with its various carpentry tools, wielding nailguns and chainsaws. * Disassemble / Reassemble: Using its carpenter tools, Carpenters can disassemble and reassemble any object or being, even living ones. This does not deal damage by default, but Carpenters can put them back together however it wants, putting them back together either better or worse. This ability can be used to customize equipment, heal its user and their allies, and further remodel and improve upon them to increase their strength and other capabilities. ** Customize: Carpenters can improve upon ordinary items to increase their effectiveness, even upgrading knock-off, useless fake medicines into actually usable items. It can also work with scrap to create new items altogether. ** Roadroller: Carpenters rapidly assembles a roadroller and drops it onto its target, crushing them underneath. |-|Tabasaki's "Deep Purple"= :You are lukewarm and hate to be bothered to do much of anything, but are also dignified. You assert yourself easily, are thick-skinned, and have few worries. However, you are obstinate, contrarian, and hate to lose, often preventing it by aggressive means. You are overbearing and rebellious, but have talent to back it up. Deep Purple is a Short-Range, Control-type Stand that takes the form of a humanoid figure made up of smoke flowing out of the skull-shaped jar at its center. Thanks to its ability to manipulate the atmosphere, it is incredibly versatile and has very high offensive power, but it has miserable range. * Atmospheric Control: Deep Purple can control the density of the atmosphere, and through this, alter the weather and manipulate the air as it pleases. It can blast opponents with air currents, change the air pressure and temperature to dangerous extremes, produce poisonous gases of different varieties (such as tear gas and sleep-inducing hypnotic gas), suffocate opponents in a vacuum, cause the explosion of hydrogen and oxygen particles, and utilize weather phenomena in its favor. ** Mirage: Using its power, Deep Purple can produce illusionary mirages, having copied the idea and technique from Amber and her Stand, Frantic. |-|Inukai's "Howlin' Wolf"= :On the surface, you're cool-headed, indifferent, and alert. However, deep down, you're filled with curiosity and love spending time with family and friends more than anything else. Though you're wary of new people and situations, you're thick-skinned and composed, never one to sweat the small stuff. You feel that protecting your family is your duty in life. Howlin' Wolf is a Mid-Range, Power-type Stand resembling a wolf, to no one's surprise. It is very well-balanced, possessing not just impressive power, but great speed as well. Its user can ride on its back, too! * Howling Shockwaves: By howling, Howlin' Wolf can produce powerful, long-range shockwaves and even create whirlwinds and tornadoes. |-|Busujima's "The Joykiller"= :A cheerful, talkative person with a great sense of humor. Though merry on the surface, you can also be quite the worrywart. Very honest, but you don't allow anyone to see your insecure side. Spontaneous and impulsive, you'll try anything once. You drive people up the wall at times, but they adore you nonetheless. The Joykiller is a Short-Range, Speed-type Stand that resembles a certai famous killer in pop culture, wielding a large axe. While it may not be very strong, it is very fast. * Phasing Axe: The Joykiller's axe can phase through any material to slice through anything regardless of hardness. * Rot Inducement: Anything that the Joykiller cuts through with its axe begins to gradually rot, potentially poisoning opponents, and as it becomes more dangerous, the Joykiller can contaminate the air around itself. |-|Kageyama's "Miracles"= :You are antisocial and have trouble fitting in. However, you are honest and don't put on a show of yourself for others. You have a lot of self-loathing and a bit of a persecution complex. You hate the things you don't understand, and take things as fact without looking into them. However, when it comes to protecting your loved ones, you can accomplish tremendous feats of strength. Miracles is a Long-Range, Control-type Stand of small size. Thanks to its ability to control the subconscious, it is very versatile and dangerous, with a wide variety of attacks and great range. * Subconscious Stimulation: Miracles can mess with the subconsciousness of both opponents and allies, altering their bioelectricity to various means. It can produce illusions, attacking with hallucinations of pain and other sensations, attacks that are very effective and have very real physical side-effects, potentially even burning, electrocuting, and weighing down targets. |-|Tōgō's "Mr. BIG"= :Talkative, energetic, and proactive, you are well-liked. You're a confident speaker with a good sense of humor. Though well-intentioned, you have a bit of an ego problem. Your temper often gets you into trouble, as does your spontaneous approach to decision making. You have many interests but one specialty, and are quite active. Mr. BIG is a Long-Range, Support-type Stand taking the form of a large rifle that fires bullets fashioned from Stand energy. While one would assume a rifle Stand focuses on offense and power, Mr. BIG's abilities are actually focused on supportive ends and disabling opponents through status effects. It can still be used like a more conventional firearm, however, and is useful for sniping. * Elemental Shot: Mr. BIG's bullets can take the form of different elemental attacks, such as air, electricity, fire, and ice. These attacks can have side-effects, such as blowing opponents back, setting them flame, and freezing them. * Healing Shot: Mr. BIG can somehow heal and support allies through its shots, removing status effects and patching up wounds. * Status Shot: Mr. BIG can harry and debilitate opponents with various special shots that cause different status effects, including the above elemental effects, poison, blindness, confusion, and violent rages. |-|Hino's "Napalm Death"= :You're not very good with people, but you're very frank and sincere - what you see is what you get. Level-headed and patient, you don't like to boast or put yourself on display. Reserved and temperate, you can restrain yourself under any circumstance. You don't like to waste your breath, so when you do speak up, people usually listen. Napalm Death is a Short-Range, Special-type Stand that takes the form of a calligraphy pen with a skull emblem on it. Its power grows at its user learns more words. * Explosive Calligraphy: Any letters and words written with Napalm Death are bombs that use its ink as napalm. The bigger the writing, the bigger the explosion, and it can set off time bombs with a maximum fuse of ten seconds. These explosions are not lacking in area of effects, and can thus harm multiple opponents at once. ** Time Bomb: A special word that, when written and detonated, rewinds time for the 7th Stand User, potentially by many days. |-|Mizuno's "Ocean Blue"= :A calm, responsible person with a chivalrous spirit. Adventurous and unyielding, you often treat people coarsely, and your wariness causes you to isolate. Aggressive and narcissistic, you're prone to both offend and take offense. However, despite your selfish nature, you respect the law above all and are determined to maintain the peace. Ocean Blue is a Long-Range, Power-type Stand of humanoid form and stature. Combining high power with high range, it is a powerful and dangerous Stand, but one that has a toll on its user's health. * Fluid Weaponization: Ocean Blue can use its user's body fluids as projectiles after charging them with Stand energy, firing beads of sweat or blood with force comparable to a strong Stand's punches. It can fire them rapidly, as if it were a living machinegun, or fire larger blasts like missiles. ** Hamon Launcher: After learning the art of Hamon, the 7th Stand User can channel its power through the fluids weaponized by Ocean Blue, making them even more powerful than before, especially when the Hamon conductivity of fluids is taken into note. |-|Raiden's "Pharoah Sanders"= :A unit of Egyptian foot-soldiers, 30 in total, made entirely out of electricity. Attacks with spears, but does damage using electric currents rather than physical force. As a result, its destructive power is relative to the conductivity of its target, and it can disperse its attacks at will. Pharoah Sanders is a Mid-Range, Swarm-type Stand made up of thirty Egyptian foot soldiers, each composed of electricity. With fairly well-balanced parameters, its most dangerous aspect is its swarm aspect, which allows it to surround and attack opponents from all sides. * Electrical Current: As they are composed out of electricity, Pharoah Sanders' attacks do not deal physical damage, but attack through electrical opponents conducted on contact. Their effectiveness rises in accordance with the conductivity of a target. They can also create protective electromagnetic barriers and revive fallen allies through defibrillation. |-|Kinoshita's "Pixies"= :Calculating and persuasive, but also generous and accommodating. Your emotion-fueled indecisiveness sometimes causes you to rush headlong into things. However, you are very patient and always willing to go out of your way so as not to inconvenience others. You need a lot of 'me time', but you're quite active and energetic. Pixies is a Mid-Range, Control-type Stand with a tree-like structure for its main body. It can release tiny "pixies" made up of its energy, but the more of these pixies that it produces, the harder it becomes to control. * Possession: These Pixies can possess anything the size of a small child or smaller, living or otherwise, taking control of them. They can also parasitically latch onto opponents and drain their health and energy. * Spreading Roots: Pixies' roots, sinking into the earth, can control the ground as they shift, for various purposes, attacking opponents and causing landslides as needed. It can also protect its user by creating rock-based armor, or even fusing them with the earth itself. |-|Yamato's "Quicksilver"= :You are lively and flexible, but passionate about your likes and dislikes, and strongly opinionated. Sometimes your temper gets the best of you, and you'll lose your head over the tiniest slight. However, you're empathetic and always an open book when it comes to feelings, so people find you easy to talk to. You trust your heart rather than your head, often letting your emotions carry you away. Quicksilver is a Long-Range, Special-type Stand that takes the form of a detachable arm cannon. With great range and power that's at the top of the line when it comes to Stands, it's an incredible asset. * Mineral Conversion: Quicksilver can convert any metal or mineral into Stand energy, and then fire it at a target from its barrel with high power. It can focus this energy into various forms, such as different elemental forms, heat, light, and even poison. In a desperate situation, it can drain and weaponize the iron from its user's blood. ** Focus Beam: After learning the art of Hamon, the 7th Stand User can channel its power through Quicksilver to fire high-power Hamon light beams. |-|Akatsuka's "Red Garland"= :Taciturn, intimidating, and unshakeable. You take a methodical approach to problems, never rush things, and seldom show cracks in your calm veneer. You appreciate the simple things in life and have a lot of self-control, but you're a loner by nature as you feel most at peace when on your own. Red Garland is a very simple Stand of the Short-Range, Power-type variety, taking on a humanoid form with which to, quite simply, beat opponents down with exceptional strength, power that eventually surpasses that of even Star Platinum. In exchange for this overwhelming strength, however, Red Garland loses quite a bit of precision. Its blows are so overwhelmingly strong that it can shatter a foe's resolve with a single, dizzying punch. * Red Garland Requiem: The mysterious ultimate technique of Red Garland, which, on top of inflicting any and all possible status effects, lowers its target's stats considerably. |-|Otomine's "Sonic Youth"= :You're a methodical person who doesn't like to leave a job undone, but you're also very excitable and cheerful. Family-oriented, you are unguarded and immediately open up around anyone. You're friendly, have a great sense of humor, and take pride in your strong sense of right and wrong. You're easily touched by the sentimental, and are sometimes taken in by sob-stories. Sonic Youth is a Mid-Range, Speed-type humanoid Stand wielding a guitar, on which it plays various melodies. Not only is it fast and precise, it also has decent potential, allowing its user to build upon its different melodies and gain new abilities. * Melodic Guitar: By playing different melodies on its guitar, Sonic Youth can manipulate sound to various means and in various ways. It can weaponize the air itself, perform echolocation by strumming, and hypnotize allies and opponents to mess with their mind in various ways, debuffing opponents and supporting allies. ** Hamon Waveform: After learning the art of Hamon, the 7th Stand User can channel its power through Sonic Youth's melodies, rendering them even more dangerous and potent. |-|Morihisa's "Specials"= :Taciturn, mature, and even a bit snobbish. A complex person who is tough to figure out, in part because they have trouble speaking their mind. You often get down in the dumps and are easily manipulated, but are profoundly empathetic, and the pain of others is your pain as well. Specials is a Short-Range, Swarm-type Stand that is split into six masked agents, each loyal to their user. They still have their own wills, however, and vary in personality. Though they only have the power of a normal human, their numbers, individual skills, and the fact that damage is split among them makes them dangerous. Agent 1 makes use of knives, while Agent 2 is a gentle, if imposing, figure, and Agent 3 is a skilled, levelheaded martial artist. Agent 4 is a dangerous marksman, the cowardly Agent 5 fights with traps, and finally, Agent 6 likes to play pranks on her opponents. |-|Ōkami's "Wildhearts"= :Co-operative and open-hearted, but down-to-earth to the point of being dry. Always an individual, you are sentimental and have an eye for beauty. Though aloof and laid back, you easily succumb to loneliness, and you treasure your time spent with friends more than anything else in the world. Wildhearts is a Long-Range, Speed-type Stand resembling a large, monstrous fusion of man and beast. Using its exceptional speed, it runs off to confront and rip opponents apart from a distance, and, because it has its own will, it often ignores its user's commands to do so. The 7th Stand User can even ride on their own Stand. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Clayman's Pages Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:The 7th Stand User Category:Air Users Category:Blood Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Density Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Insect Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Metal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pain Users Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Sense Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7